


A New Life, A New Dream

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: It's been months of hard work, but Delta is getting his life together with Sinclair. After adopting Eleanor and four former Little Sisters, it was time for him to start building up his dream business. But first, a little lunch break wouldn't hurt.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	A New Life, A New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Now he's finally getting that Bakery the AU is named after. And remember, criticisms are always welcomed!

Delta took a step back, wiping his brow with his forearm as he looked at his work. His old overalls were covered in paint spots from painting the walls of the old building. He and Sinclair had worked hard to buy this place for Delta’s dream, and it definitely had been in the need of some maintenance, but it was worth it.

Finally, the bakery was almost complete. The walls were painted, the decorations and furniture were picked out, the kitchen had its appliances, the place was repaired from its downfalls, Delta had recipes and a menu prepared… It was hard work that brought him here with Sinclair and the girls, but he was here.

Speaking of the girls, it seemed that Sinclair brought the girls for lunch.

Four little girls, former Little Sisters that Sinclair and Delta were unable to find the parents of, raced inside to hug their papa. Delta picked up two of them, the smaller two, and greeted them with a deep hum and a laugh, to which they giggled. Eleanor helped Sinclair bring in the food, the both of them setting the important cargo, especially for someone working almost non-stop for half the day, on a table waiting to be set in place.

“Father, the place looks wonderful!” Eleanor said, looking around as Sinclair unpacked. “I’m amazed you painted all the walls and got all the tables and chairs assembled so quickly. Ah, but I guess I shouldn’t be! You did get through Rapture all by yourself!”

“Hey, I was there, too.” Sinclair said jokingly. “Now, I may have spent most of the time on the train, but I was important.”

Delta laughed, setting down the two girls and giving Sinclair a kiss on the cheek, which was happily returned on the lips. The former Big Daddy looked through the food on the table, all of it looking delicious to him. All of this work had him starving, thank goodness Sinclair got here when he did!

“Your little helper made most of it,” Sinclair said, taking notice, “since, you know, I can’t even be trusted with a butter knife in the kitchen. No way I’d be able to make anything a quarter as nice.”

“Papa Gus, you helped!” Ichika, a Japanese girl kidnapped by Big Sisters from the island country, said. They were still in the process of adopting her, after the police said no child fitting her picture had been reported missing, and no one came forward to claim her as their own. She loved being in the kitchen with Delta, and he loved having her in the kitchen as well. It didn’t surprise him that she had made the lunch, but no doubt had Sinclair help with the more dangerous parts of the cooking process.

“Alright, alright, I guess I helped.” Sinclair raised his hands in defeat. “But you did most of it. Don’t erase that, Chef.”

Ichika giggled, and all of the girls took their seats with Eleanor. Delta went to the kitchen and got some of the plates and cups down, no better time to test them out, and returned to the table with them. They were cute little things, simple little dishes, with pastel floral designs surrounding the edges. Eleanor was definitely the right person to have along when picking them out.

“Papa Delta, you should’ve been there this morning! I found a little snake in the backyard, and scared Papa Gus when I showed it to him!” Ruby, a little English girl in a situation very similar to Ichika, excitedly recounted. No family claimed her, no police report about her missing. That meant she, and Ichika, were free for Delta to adopt, to which he happily did so.

“It was really funny!” Said another former Little Sister, Nancy. A little African American girl who was already in an orphanage before being kidnapped to Rapture. Parents had reportedly died in a car accident, but Delta and Sinclair agreed on waiting until she was older to tell her that. “Papa Delta, what if we had a little snake for a pet? They’re really small and cute!”

He looked to Sinclair. How could Delta say no? She made a compelling argument… But his significant other shook his head.

“No, no pet snake, Nancy.” Sinclair said, distributing the food. “Maybe when you’re all older, but the little buggers aren’t a pet we’re having in the house.”

All the girls “awed” in disappointment, and Sinclair raised an eyebrow to Delta. Of course he’d be left to disappoint the girls, Delta just couldn’t say no to them about pets, could he? Oh, but Sinclair couldn’t stay mad, he just wanted their girls to be happy. To show his forgiveness, he gave Delta a quick peck on the cheek.

“Gee, Ichika,” Sam started, “fancy little meal you’ve made!” She was American, left in the adoption system like Nancy. No one seemed to know what happened to her parents, but she was now one of the five daughters of Delta and Sinclair.

“Thanks!” Ichika looked incredibly flattered by the compliment. “Do you think I could help here in the bakery, Papa Delta?”

Delta looked at her with a bit of remorse in his eyes as he shook his head with a soft groan. When she was older, he’d be happy to have her help, but she was much too young at 5 years old. She looked a little saddened at his response, but ultimately accepted his answer.

Though, that sadness didn’t last long, as they all soon devolved into joking and laughing and talking about the future as they ate. The atmosphere, helped by the beautiful dishes, the vibrant walls, and the well prepared homemade food, was fun and joyful. Delta hoped that, once the bakery was up and running, would stay that way.

It was his bakery, Delta’s Bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot convince me that all the Little Sisters were white, despite the models. They're just recolors of the dresses, after all.


End file.
